Season 6, Episode 7
by n4m4w45
Summary: Titans West. Omega and Geo-Force must join forces in order to save teenagers from mysterious science experiments...
1. Chapter 1

Oh, my fair readers!

You have no idea how long I've been wanting to tell this episode.

Its really where the entire season starts to come together.

Hold on guys, we're almost out of the filler episodes!

I now present:

Titans West

…

Previously, on Teen Titans...

Ravager, daughter of Slade, attacked Titans tower a few weeks ago.

She seriously injured Beast Boy.

He is recovering, but the Teen Titans are all holding their breath until he does...

During a field trip to the Jump City section of Wayne Enterprises, Sam Chimney was accidentally fused with a super-suit! After an adventure with the Teen Titans, he heads south to find his true place...

After losing the war in Markovia, and leaving his sister, Terra, in the peace of a normal life, Geo-Force, prince of Markovia, moves on to find purpose...

…

_It's kind of funny, don't you think?_ _One minute, your destiny is to rule a kingdom, the next, you and your sister are lab rats, then you're fighting in a war, and your sister goes missing, you absolutely LOSE said war, and now you come to the States to find your sister, but she doesn't want her life anymore! Now, you're stuck in the middle of nowhere, a place called Mexico, trying to find your place in the world, when, and this is the cherry on top, you have absolutely no money, and no idea how to speak Spanish!_

Geo-Force sat on top of a building. It wasn't a very big building, though, so he made sure that no one would see him. Here, in the middle of nowhere, he pondered his next move. What could he do? Everything from his life was now gone, taken from him. His parents were killed, his sister denied any relation to him, his country and his men are lost to an enemy...What could he do? A job had been offered to him by the Teen Titans, but he wasn't sure if that was the right thing for him yet. Still, what could he do?

So here he was in the middle of Mexico, unaware that his destiny was closer to him than he thought...

"Aah! Help! Stop! Thief!" Geo-Force looked below him, and saw a woman being robbed. This wasn't his destiny, he saw this all the time: Markovia, United States, Mexico. It was all the same. Almost without thinking about it, he jumped from his spot, and chased after the villain.

"Oof!" The mugger ran into a rock wall.

Geo-Force ran up to him, and took what was stolen, some groceries.

"Guess you'll think next time now that you know that Geo-Force is in town!" He rode just above ground on a rock, and gave the groceries back to the woman.

"Oh, thank you!"

"No, problem, Ma'am!" Geo-Force flew off on his rock.

This had been the same pattern for a few weeks now, and at this point he was seriously considering joining the Teen Titans full time.

…

_It's kind of funny, don't you think? One minute you're a normal kid in a normal high school. You have a normal crush on a normal girl. You make a little money now and then. You barely pass you're tests. Then you go on a field trip to a science lab. Know where I'm going with this? All of a sudden, your usual bully pushes you around, and then the both of you get fused to these machines that are still in testing! Now, your bully goes insane, and tries to kill you and the Teen Titans. Once you find the courage to stop him, you __can't __find the courage to go home, and so now, you're stuck in the middle of nowhere, a place called Mexico, trying to find your place in the world, when, and this is the cherry on __top, you have absolutely no money, and no idea how to speak Spanish!_

Omega sat in an alley, a place he'd been sleeping for a few days now. It didn't used to be like that, but then he got kicked out of the place he'd been staying in. The life of a "hero" had been hard on him. Yes, he'd been luckier than other people, but he was still homeless.

Omega got up. He stretched, then put his suit away. He watched his super-suit as he willed it to shrink down. The metallic gloves stacked on the metallic sleeves, which stacked higher and higher. The same thing happened with his legs. After that, he put some clothes on, and walked out of the alley. He was so happy, that he could look a little more normal! In fact, with the suit under his clothes like that, he looked really buff!

_Oh, yeah. I didn't get a bad deal at all!_ Still, to be free of the suit would be much more of a relief...

He walked down the street. He could hear commotions of every sort, so much so, that he could hardly think! But such was life in Mexico. Omega really started to think if being a loner was such a good idea...

"Help! Oh, Please! Don't!" Omega was really glad at times, that people could speak English. He turned to see what was happening: A man and his store was being robbed by a person with a gun!

Instantly, he willed his super-suit to pop back up, and he ran to the villain, at super speed.

"Hey! Wuh?" Omega took the gun from the robber, mashed it into a ball, then lifted the man into the air.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Best be careful, dude. Don't be up to anything nasty while I'm in the neighborhood!" And with that, he let the man fall to the ground. The man ran away.

"Don't worry about that guy, he won't be around for a long while..." Omega offered a hand to help the man up.

Omega ran away, into an alley, and changed back into his normal-looking form. He walked out, and continued his day.

This had been the same pattern for a few weeks now, and at this point he was seriously considering joining the Teen Titans full time.

…

"Its kinda funny, don't you think, guys? One minute, we're just having a little fun at the border, then there's this outbreak, and we get pushed into the middle of nowhere, a place called Mexico, trying to get back home, when, and this is the cherry on top, we have no money, and we speak no Spanish! Now, nobody will let us back home, and we left our phones back in the car!" Tray, Bill, and Gary sat in the middle of the street, begging for money.

These friends had been stuck in Mexico for a while, begging for money for enough to make a phone call, or buy pass ports. But, in a town so small, there was no chance of that. Plus, without them knowing the language, they couldn't get any jobs! What else were 16-year-olds supposed to do?  
>"Hey," a young man, maybe mid-twenties, walked up to them. "You losers want some money?"<p>

The three got up the ground. Gary replied, cautiously, "Yeah..."

"Well, follow me then," He turned around and started walking.

Tray and Gary started moving. But Bill grabbed them and hissed at them, "What are you doing?"

"What? He's obviously gonna give us a job!" Tray said, with a hint of doubt.

"You really think so?" Bill asked them with so much doubt, it wasn't even funny.

"Well, he's leaving. We won't find him again," Gary pointed.

"You coming?" the man called back.

Tray looked at Bill, distressed, "Do we really have a choice?"

"Yes. A big one!"

Ignoring their wise friends choice, Gary and Tray followed the man.

"Coming!"

"Aagh..." Bill followed them. He couldn't leave his friends.

They walked through the town, and the man struck up confrontation.

"You guys like science?"

"Uh...why?"

"Do you guys like science?"

"Um..No. I'm pretty sure I was failing that class before we, uh, left."

"Well, that's too bad. Eh, not really. You won't be doing any ACTUAL science while we're there, any way..." He said. Mysteriously, he chuckled.

The three friends looked at each other nervously.

"What are we going to be doing, exactly?" Bill asked.

"You'll see once when we get there..."

"You know what?" The three stopped. Bill, in between his friends, spoke for all of them. "I think we've changed our minds..."

"No. Now come on, let's go," He kept walking, back toward them.

"No!" All four of them were in the center of the town.

The man sighed. "That wasn't a question," Quickly, he turned around, whipped out a gun, and shot it!

"WOAOAAHH!" Gary and Tray screamed in fear as they saw Bill fall to the ground.

"Now, come on, you too. Let's go."

A rock came between the four of them, separating the boys and the man.

"I don't think so, bozo! Leave 'em alone!" Geo-Force jumped down from the sky!

"Come on, now. We really don't have to do this...But, if you really want to..." The man sighed again, and snapped his fingers. A dozen men in black came out with a bunch of fancy guns, and they started to aim!

"AAH!" Tray and Gary screamed again. There was no way Geo-Force could protect everyone in time!

Suddenly, a blue blur came from nowhere, and just as they shot, Omega formed a force field around the boys and Geo-Force.

"Woah! Thanks! How long can you hold that up?" Geo-Force didn't ask who he was, he was just glad to have a hand!  
>"I don't know, but I don't think I can hold it much longer..." Omega strained.<p>

…

And that's my first chapter!

Expect chapter 2 of 3 on Friday!

Also, if you guys like Spectacular Spider-Man, I have the first chapter of the 3rd episode of season 3 up too! So why don't you click on my name, and check it out?

So what'd you think?

No characters you're familiar with? Geo-Force is awesome? There's no super-villains? Omega's character is awesome?

I'm sure you guys have thoughts too!

So why don't you go ahead and review?

Peace in Christ, and imagine on!


	2. Chapter 2

So, in a few weeks, I'll most probably be making videos on youtube.

My name on youtube is the same on here.

Just thought I'd let you guys know!

…

"AAH!" Tray and Gary screamed.

The guns fired, and the force field broke under the strain.

"I don't know who you guys are, but we want those three, er, two boys. Now, why don't you just play nice, and let them follow me," The mysterious man continued to insist.

"NOO!" Only now would Tray and Gary listen to Bill.

"Something tells me they don't want to come!" Omega slashed his arm through the air, showing that he would defend the boys.

"Yeah, it's a free country!" Geo-Force surged both arms into the air, and the piece of land the four of them were standing on rose into the air!

"I SAID I DIDN'T LIKE HEIGHTS!" Omega shouted.

"What was that?" Geo-Force shouted to the man below. "It's not America? Sorry! I get those two countries mixed up all the time! Guess I'll go to where we ARE free! Seeya!" And with that, they started to zoom off.

Omega looked down below them. "Hey, they're leaving! I guess we showed 'em!"

"Uh..." Omega looked at Tray, wondering what was wrong, and then his face paled. "Oh, dang..."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Geo-Force talked to the people behind him. He was trying to find a good place for them to land.

"Uh, dude..." Omega said, not knowing his partner's name, "The other kid's not here."

…

When they came back to where they were sixty seconds later, they looked all over to where the men could have gone.

"I don't understand..." Tray said, devastated. "How could they be gone? We were all JUST here!"

Omega guessed, "Maybe they have a quick way to get around?"

Geo-Force snapped his fingers. "That's it! That's gotta be it!" He then started to look for the supposed-secret passage.

Geo-Force stopped walking and motioned for his two companions to see what he'd found.

"A man-hole? Uh-uh. I'm not going!" Tray took a few steps back.

Geo-Force looked at him. "Okay, you don't have to go. What about you, Blue dude? You coming?"

"Uh, yeah. It won't be that bad. I'm just glad I have the suit to protect me!" Omega laughed. "Hi, my name's Omega." Omega offered his hand.

Geo-Force shook it hardily. "Nice to meet you, Omega. I'm Geo-Force. Let's do this!" Geo-Force jumped down into the hole.

Omega held his breath and jumped in too.

Tray stood there, back in the quiet town. Here he was safe, unlike his friend Gary. Here, he was by himself...alone...and-

"Oh, screw it!" Tray jumped into the man-hole after them.

…

"...Omega though. Omega?" Geo-Force, Omega, and Tray were walking through the dark tunnel they discovered at the bottom of the man-hole.

"I know, it's pretty corny. I first wanted to be called Mega-Man..."

"Yeah, that seems like the best fit," Geo-Force commented.

"Yeah, well, that name was taken."

"Really? By who?" Geo-Force was clueless.

"Really? Mega-Man? Video game character? Never heard of him?" Omega gaped. What, was this dude stripped of his childhood?

"Oh...Okay..." Geo-Force didn't have much of a childhood as a prince...He wondered if he should tell Omega that...

"Anyway, next I wanted to be Megatron."

At this, Tray burst out laughing. It was the first time he did in a long time. "Really?"

"Yeah, I know!" Omega laughed back.  
>"What?" Geo-Force was clueless again.<p>

Tray explained, "Famous movie character. Transformer. I mean, seriously. What are you from, Mars?"

"Markovia."

"Whattedy-what?" Tray thought he didn't hear him right.

"Small country."

"Oh."

Geo-Force paused for a long time while they were walking.

"...I used to be the prince there."

"What?" Both Omega and Tray quietly shouted. They didn't want to be caught.

"Yeah. That's how I got my powers. Experiments and stuff. There was this war...and then I got kicked out." It was hard for Geo-Force to talk about such a hard defeat...

"Wow..." Geo-Force thought Omega said this about his past, but then he saw the light at the end of the tunnel!  
>The three companions walked into a big room, with test tubes, and vials, and a whole bunch of sciencey stuff.<p>

Suddenly, Tray shouted, "Gary!" Tray ran to a contraption that had a frozen Gary inside of it.

"Tray!" Geo-Force hissed.

"Be quiet!" Omega added.

"Too late!" A bunch of men, dressed in the same black outfits, dropped from the ceiling. But it seemed to the three from nowhere!

Omega and Geo-Force took a battle stance, but Tray froze. Tray screamed for his life when one of the men grabbed him. The man carried him to a giant computer and hooked him up to it. And then Tray went silent. A hazed look went over his eyes, and the man closed them.

"TRAY! NO!" Omega went into a mad fury, unleashing his super strength on the dozens of men attacking him.

Geo-Force however, was running all over the place, trying to dodge his attackers! He had tried to summon the earth over and over, but it just wouldn't come through the steel floor!

"Omega! I'm powerless here!" Omega turned to see his new friend, just in time to watch him trip and fall to the floor! That's when a another man picked him up, and tossed him over to the machine.

Knowing what was going to happen next, Omega charged through the men, who were now simply piling on him, and he tried to help Geo-Force before it was too late.

Geo-Force struggled from the mysterious man, who was now closer to him. But Geo-Force was pinned down by three of the men.

"Say good night..." The man took a wire, and pierced it into his neck, into his spinal cord.

And with that, Geo-Force was lost as well.

"NO!" Omega yelled at the top of his lungs. He slashed his arm on the five men on him, and they went flying. But a laser sword also popped out of his arm.

"Whoah!" Omega didn't know he could do that. He tried the other arm. Another one came out!

"Okay then. Who wants some?" Omega prepared to use the laser swords he had never used before. He slashed at the men charging at him, purposely missing, to show he meant business. But they kept coming.

He jumped and dodged two men. He flew away from three. Punching one ten feet away, he saw five more charging. Realizing that he needed to do some damage, he unwillingly grabbed on of the five, floated with him in the air, took one of his laser swords, and sliced his pinky off.

"OOOOHHH!" The man cried in agony as Omega let him drop fifteen feet to the ground.

"Stop!" The mysterious man walked to Omega, ordering his men to stand down.

"Why should I?" Omega was grieving over his friends, who he assumed dead.

"Because I can explain all that has happened for you, and I can allow you to walk away from this."

…

That's gonna have to be it for now.

I'll have the last of it on Monday!

Meanwhile, go check out Spectacular Spider-Man Season 3, Episode 3!

Even if you're not familiar with the show, its really awesome!

So what'd you think?

Too short? Awesome cliffhanger? Not enough comedy? The action scene was amazing?

I'm sure you have your thoughts too!

So why don't you go ahead and review?

Peace in Christ, and imagine on!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so this is the last chapter.

I promise that after this episode, we'll see more of Robin and friends!

In the mean time, what was your favorite team I wrote about?  
>Titans East, Titans North, Titans South, or Titans West?<br>Or do you guys just prefer the regular Teen Titans?

Anyway...

…

"Whoah!" Geo-Force woke up and looked around. He was in bed. He had the weirdest dream...

His mom walked in. "Hey there, Hon! We're going to be at your game in half and hour! There's pancakes on the table!"

"Sure thing, mom! Gee, I can't wait for that! I get to face Opie and his gang!"

"You bet, kiddo! How are you doing with that? I mean, Opie is your best friend...You okay?"

"Yeah, I mean...I'll be fine. It doesn't matter. It's just a game, right?"

His mom smiled. "Yeah. You're right." She was proud of her son. "Now, come on. Your sister's waiting downstairs.

…

Opie woke up in his own bed, with a knock on his door.

"Opie, wake up! Your game is soon!"

Opie jumped on his bed, and smelled his breath. His face puckered, it was so bad! "Oh!" After this, he ran to the door and let his best friend, Katie, in.

"Hey, Katie! Thanks for waking me up! With dad visiting Gomer and Alice on vacation, I had to rely on my broken alarm clock...which I guess is still broken!" Opie grinned.

"Oh, Opie! Come on!" Katie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. You're right. I wouldn't want to miss the big game with Ol' Geo-Force!" Opie called Geo-Force what everyone called him in town. Geo could put you to the ground in a minute, it was no wonder he had the nick name!

Katie looked confused. "...Who?"

"Oh, come on! What are you, spaced? Geo-Force!"

Katie brought her finger to her temple. She suddenly had a head ache. "Oh, yeah...Sheesh, where am I today, right?" Katie smiled, but her head was pounding!

Suddenly, Tray burst into the room, in his football gear.

"Come on, Opie! It's time to go!"

"Right, Tray! Sorry! It'll take me 10 minutes! No, five!"

….

"So what is this place? Who are you?" Omega was walking with the mysterious man, down a hall that lead to a giant room with only two chairs, a table, and tea.

"Hm. I can answer one of those questions."

Once they got inside, they sat down in the chairs, and the man prepared the tea.

"This is a science lab. Here, we work on...special cases..." The man offered the tea to his guest.

"What kind of 'special cases?'" Omega took a comfortable pose, but tried to seem commanding. It didn't work. He took the cup, not intending to drink it.

The man, however, took a sip of his. "Tell me...Omega, was it? Tell me, Omega...Do you believe in aliens?"

Omega tilted his head. "Aliens? Well...Yeah, I guess so. They say Superman is a-"

"What do you believe an alien's role in our world is?" The man took another sip.

"Our world? Do you mean, like, our universe?" Omega chuckled, "Because aliens don't really-"

"Aliens aren't from our world, our planet. Right?"

"Um...sure..." Omega didn't like where this was going. To be honest, he didn't like it when it started.

"Omega. Aliens don't belong on Earth. That's why they're aliens. This place I work for...That's what we do. We make sure Earth stays in the hands of humans. We make sure Earth stays in the hands of its rightful owners.

"Okay. Say I believe you. What does this have to do with what's happened today?" Omega put down his cup.

So did the man. "Are you telling me you are actually stupid enough to not realize what I am telling you?"

Omega caught his breath. "Um...kinda?"

"Fine then. I'll cut to the chase." The man sat back into his chair. "We believe the two young men we have taken today are aliens."

Omega stared back at the man. "...You've got to be kidding me..."

…

"Hut hut: HIKE!" Gary caught the ball, and tossed it to Geo-Force. Geo-Force then bolted for the goal. Greg Brady tackled him, but Geo tossed it to Richie Cunningham just in time!

"WOO!" Katie and her friend Tara, at least she was pretty sure Tara was her friend, cheered as loud as they could.

"Man, Richie sure is doing a swell job, isn't he, Fonz?" Tara looked at Fonzie, who just chuckled. "Hey. Richie knows what he's doing'. I mean, he hangs out with me, don't he?"

"I'll say!"

"Hey."

Back in the game, Opie knew what he was doing. He looked at Tray, who nodded. Opie then charged at Richie, who passed it in midair! Tray then swooped in, and caught it, and he turned around! Unfortunately, he ran right into Fred!

"YEAH!" Shaggy and Scooby cheered on their friend!

Fred swiped the ball from Tray, and chucked it across the field. Geo caught it, and he he ran the rest of the way to the goal line! It was a touch down! They won!

The crowd went wild!

All the cheering just hurt Katie's head ache even more. Then suddenly, she screamed in pain and confusion!

Geo, Tray, Gary, and all the others ran up to her.

"What's wrong, Katie?" Geo picked up Katie in his arms.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Geo-Force, Tray, and Gary were all startled at this, and then suddenly started to get the same head ache...

…

"You can't just do that to them! They're just kids!" Omega stood up from his chair, and sliced his hand through the air, summoning his sword. "I can't let you do that!"

The man stood up, and all of his men appeared. "I don't think you can. Now, what we are talking about is whether you will leave this place and never speak of it to anyone, or if you're going to make this hard on yourself."

"Take a guess." Omega said through his teeth.

"So be it," The man shrugged. And with that, Omega was left to fight the men single handed.

…

"Who are you?" Katie repeated. The world was now at a stand still. It was literally at a stand still. Nothing was moving or making any sound! Nothing, anyway, besides the four confused teenagers.

"Who am I?" Geo-Force echoed. Suddenly, he remembered his most important memory: Terra.

"*GASP!*" He gasped. Geo-Force was back!

Geo-Force looked around him, and saw Tray and Gary, remembering what had been happening. "Guys! Snap out of it!" And in time, the two teenagers regained their senses too.

Katie was still confused though.

"Who. Are. You?"

"I'm sorry. We're ...uh...a couple of outsiders," Geo-Force answered.

"What?" Katie was dumbfounded. She was trying to understand why her friends and family weren't moving. Why she was having head aches.

"None of us belong here. We're hooked to a machine," Geo-Force was quiet for a few seconds, and then concluded, "You know what? I think you are too!"

Tray and Gary were silent.

"What do you mean?" Katie said, totally defenseless.

"Do you have any memories of the real world? Of your old home?"

"This is my home!"

"But I'm positive that you're..." Geo-Force looked up, and his mouth dropped. So did his three companions.

The sky was splitting!  
>…<p>

Omega had been fighting and trying his hardest, but it just wasn't enough. He needed more!

Knowing what he had to do, but not how, he back flipped, _Holy crud! I can back flip!_, and raced to the door. Fighting henchman after henchman, he brawled his way to the room he had been in before.

"You guys should be careful! I only have this laser sword on stun!" Every time he hit them, they bounced back. "I don't think you guys want me to put it on kill!"

He ran into the main lab. He saw a bunch of people in lab coats by the computer that they hooked Geo-Force too. Setting his blaster on the lowest setting, he forced them away from the machine with warning shots!

"Sorry!" So sorry! Please let me through!" Omega turned on his super speed boots and rushed to the computer. He tried to figure out how to work it, but the henchman were coming up fast!

"Uh,...Uh...Uh..." He looked for button after button for a 'stand by' or a 'shut down.' He couldn't find anything!

"Oh, screw it!" And with that, Omega took his fist, and plunged it into the machine. It started to spark, and then it sputtered, and then the screen blinked.

"Oh my odd little brother! I think I just killed them all!" Omega had no time to panic though. He turned around, and saw yet another lackey jumping at him with a sword!

"Oh, COME ON!" Omega whipped out his saber, and struck at the man. He missed.

"Oh, dang it! Oh, dang it!" He watched as the man split in two, revealing...gears?

"A robot?" Omega got really annoyed. Then he smiled. "Well, that makes things a lot easier!" He set his laser to the highest it could go.

…

"What's going on?" Katie watched her friends, one by one, fade away and disappear. Then she saw her world, the buildings, the streets, the park, fade with them. She fell to her knees and covered her face, and wept.

"Katie, I'm sorry. It's going to be okay..." Geo-Force, suddenly knowing Katie all of his life, took her into his arms and hugged her.

"No...It'll never be alright!" Katie pushed away, and sobbed some more.

"Uh...Dude?" Gary and Tray felt very awkward, but this was about something else.

"What, guys?" Geo-Force turned and saw them both fading!

"What's going on?" Tray cried out.

"We must be going back to the real world. Omega must have done something!"

Tray and Gary whimpered as they both faded too. Geo-Force looked at himself, and saw that he was fading too.

Then he looked at Katie.

She was different. She was changing. Her color...was changing.

She started to notice it. "Wh-What...?"

This, Geo-Force could not explain. Then, he finished fading...

…

Omega blasted all of the robots to smithereens...but dozens more charged.

"Seriously! Where do all of these come from?" Omega was wiped. He was tired. He couldn't take it.

"Watch your back, dude!" Geo-Force swooped in, and took out a bad guy behind Omega.

"Dude! You're alive!" Omega was so relieved.

"Yeah, but I can't help you. We may be underground, but I got no rock to move!"

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Everyone stopped moving.

"Uh...That better be you..." Omega gulped.

"I don't think so..." Geo-Force chuckled nervously.

Katie, body colored in red fury, came up from the ground, screaming.

"AAAH!" She then shot a great beam of light from her hands, vaporizing the remaining robots.

Omega used his force field just in time...

…

After the blast, Katie floated to the ground. She wept.  
>At the same time, Tray and Gary came from another room.<p>

"Guys!" Tray called out to Geo-Force and Omega. The two ran up to them.

"Sigh...Let's get out of here," Gary said, winded.

"You got it, dude." Omega said absent-mindedly, staring at the girl in front of them. He knew what she was: an alien.

Katie, still crying, saw a hand. She looked up. It was Geo-Force's. Sniffing, she took it, and stood up.

"Come on, guys." Geo-Force said. "Let's get out of here."

…  
>Above ground, Geo-Force had flown Tray and Gary back over the country's border in the dark.<p>

"You guys be good now!" Omega waved. He wasn't sure if he should be letting them go, but he decided that they were home, and he couldn't take that from them. He wished he could have done something for their friend, but he would leave the grieving for them. He would leave the fighting however, to himself.

"So where do I go?" Katie had been with them since they got out of the hole she'd been living in all of her life. However, she had not said a word. And who could blame her? Her entire life...had been a lie.

"You can come with us," Geo-Force smiled at the girl made of light. He wanted to help her. Maybe it was because his sister didn't need him anymore, or maybe it was because he could really relate to this girl's problems. Whatever it was, Geo-Force wanted to help this girl.

"And where do we go, oh fearless leader?" Omega chuckled. Geo-Force was acting like they were a team. Were they? Could they be?

"You know these guys called the Teen Titans?" Geo-Force asked Omega.

Omega's eyes widened. "Yeah, I know them! Get out, you know 'em too?"  
>Geo-Force smiled. "Yeah, I know 'em! They ever offer you a job on their team?"<p>

"Heck yeah! You thinking what I'm thinking?" Omega offered a hand for a high-five.

"Aw, yeah!" Geo-Force returned the high five. Katie smiled.

They were all happy that the had found a place where they belong. Together.

…

"They got away..." The man clenched his fist as he returned to the lab.

"Yes." A robot replied.

The man inhaled. "That's alright! We'll catch them again. Them and all of the other wretched aliens on this planet!"

"Yes." The robot replied.

The man looked at the robot. "But in the mean time...I still need to take out my anger."

He punched the robot clean through its circuits, and it exploded.

The man wasn't hurt.

"There. That's a little better..."

…

Sorry it took a while to put this up!

Something happened, and I didn't have time to type for a while...

So anyway, like I said, what was your favorite team!

If you want to reread any of my stories, just go check out my profile.

Also, I'm starting a vlog in October, so you might want to subscribe to my youtube channel, n4m4w45.

(Just google it!)

So anyway, what'd you think?

Too confusing? Really cool? Weak plot? Strong plot?

I know you guys have your thought too!  
>So why don't you go ahead and review!<p>

Peace in Christ, and imagine on!


End file.
